


Comin' Out

by SaberStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge is a little shit, Shiro is here, That's why I love her, this is so gay, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStar/pseuds/SaberStar
Summary: This wasn’t a big problem though. Something else was happening, and it had been happening ever since Lance became a paladin.Lance had serious feelings for Keith.[In which Lance has feelings for Keith, and he has no idea how to come out to the team.]





	Comin' Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting my writing groove back...
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Lance is stressed.

The boy in question is currently pacing back and forth across his room. Lance had always known that he was attracted to boys and girls, but he never thought that it would really be a problem. Being a part of Voltron was showing that it would be though. 

It was no secret that Lance flirted with alien females whenever the team went to a planet. The girls were cute, and they were at least nice enough to acknowledge his existence. Lance would see cute boys too, but he just couldn’t flirt with them. That might ruin Voltron’s image in some way and he didn’t really want to mess anything up. He also didn’t know how accepting other planets were, even though half the time he couldn’t tell which gender someone was.

This wasn’t a big problem though. Something else was happening, and it had been happening ever since Lance became a paladin. 

Lance had serious feelings for Keith.

They were so serious in fact, that Lance stopped flirting entirely with all other aliens. He put all his attention into flirting with Keith, thinking about Keith, looking at Keith, basically everything that had to do with Keith. 

The boy was just so gorgeous. Sometimes Keith would give this little smirk, and Lance’s knees would turn to jello. His eyes would shine brightly even in darkness. When they fought together, Keith would occasionally take off his shirt, revealing abs and perfect skin that Lance just wanted to rub his face all over. He had an ass that wouldn’t quit, and thighs that could crush a watermelon. His hair always looked so soft. Not to mention the fact that he was also the perfect size for cuddling with Lance. 

It wasn’t just his looks though. The two boys grew closer during their time in space, which led to Lance learning a whole lot about Keith. He may be extremely hot headed, but he was also very smart when it came to coming up with plans. He was definitely a loner, but he loved being around certain people. He gets really insecure when people talk about him being part Galra. He’s not the best at giving compliments, but everything that he says is genuine no matter what. Keith cares about the people around him, but he’s scared to show any weakness. He also has the sweetest laugh in the universe that needs to be protected.

Lance was in too deep.

As far as being bisexual, this wasn’t new to Lance. He didn’t tell his family, only because it was never important. He ended up coming out to Hunk when they were at the Garrison, but that was only because Lance thought Keith was really hot even back then, so he would talk about him to Hunk 24/7. 

When Lance notices that it’s almost dinner time, he crawls out of bed. He’s not in the mood for eating; there’s just too much on his mind.

Walking down the corridor seems like an easy task, but it turns out to be pretty hard when your thinking about literally everything. ‘Should I tell everyone that I’m bisexual? Would that be good? Would they hate me? Probably. Don’t they already hate me? Nah, Hunk likes me. Everyone else probably tolerates me. This is fine. I should tell them. They will be mad. This is okay. Hopefully this won’t affect Voltron. What if it do-

“Hey Lance.” Of course Keith had to be the one to draw Lance out of his internal struggle. The only reason Lance was stressing about this was because of Keith. Keith and his stupid pretty skin and cheekbones and calves and lips and… shit.

“Sup’ buddy boy?” Why is he like this?

“Umm, okay.” With that, Keith walked to the dining table, leaving Lance internally screaming over the last 15 seconds of his life. 

“Dinner’s on!” A voice from the dining room called out. 

Lance walked over to the table, making his way to the seat next to Keith, like he always does. It doesn’t really help that he’s so close to the boy he’s freaking out about, but part of him is set on fire just being so close to someone so beautiful. It’s scary, yet calming.

Hunk starts out the first dinner conversation with a question. “Are we ever going to go back to the Balmera?”

“Ohh, does somebody want to see their girlfriend?”

“Shut up Pidge!”

“I don’t hear you denying anything.”

“We won’t be going back anytime soon, but we will go back at some point.” Shiro said with a cheeky grin on his lips.

Everyone goes quiet for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. When you spend so much time with each other, and nobody else, there isn’t always something to talk about.

“You all did a great job at training today. I think that we’re really improving as a team.”

“Thank you Allura.” Shiro was slightly flushed from the complement, “is there anything else we could do to be better?”

“Oh um…” Allura was always flustered when talking to Shiro, “I think that you just need to trust each other more. Right now I fear that you are all focusing on being strong individually. You need to understand that the rest of your team is going to have your back.”

 

“We will take that into account.” They weren’t even flirting, yet both Allura and Shiro were bright red.

Lance couldn’t even focus on what the others were doing. He was too busy thinking about how cute Keith looked when he was eating. The other boy focused so hard on his food, and ate in slow motion. It made Lance want to giggle, but at the same time he wanted to flip the table. This man made him so frustrated constantly.

“Hey Lance,” Lance looked over to Pidge who had a devilish grin on her lips. She was planning something. This isn’t good. “I notice that you haven’t been flirting with that many alien girls recently.”

Keith visibly stiffened, but Lance chose to ignore that. “What’s wrong with that?” He wouldn’t be able to to deny it. Pidge knew too much already.

“Nothing, I was just wondering if you had already found the girl of your dreams.” Lance was getting slightly frustrated with the situation. Hunk looked like he was about to laugh, probably because he knew exactly why Lance wasn’t flirting with every girl. Keith looked mad for some reason. Why was he mad? Was he mad because he hated Lance? Okay that makes no sense.

“I haven’t… I just don’t really want to flirt with girls anymore.” Hopefully that would put an end to the conversation and they could go back to Hunk, but Lance had no luck on his side.

“Y’know, it was kinda annoying, but I guess you were just so girl-crazy.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Lance had never felt a stronger urge to punch Pidge than in this moment.

“It’s just that, you ONLY like girls, so it’s weird to see you not flirting with them anymore.”

“Can we stop talking about this.”

“Do you have a crush on Allura? You probably just want to impress her I’m not surprised.”

“I would really like to change the subject.”

“I knew it! You must really like her.”

“Shut up please.”

“Wow, you really are obsessed with girls. Only girls for you, buddy. I see you. Girls, girls, girls.”

Lance slammed his fist down on the table. “Shut up! I like guys too! I stopped flirting with everyone for Voltron’s sake and because I already like a dude, so it sure as hell is not Allura. She’s always eye-fucking Shiro anyways!”

The room was dead silent. Lance fucked up. He didn’t mean to come out at that moment, and he really didn’t mean to come out in such a harsh way. 

Pidge and Hunk burst out laughing. It seems she already knew about all of this. Shiro had a smile on his face, and Allura was even more flustered than before. Nobody seemed to really care about what he just said, except for Keith, who was staring wide-eyed at Lance, mouth agape, panting. Before Lance could explain what he really wanted to say, or apologize for being rude, Keith shot up, out of his seat.

“I’M GAY!” he shouted. 

When he sat back down, it was Lance’s turn to give him a look of disbelieving. They were both bright red, and staring at each other. Meanwhile, everyone else in the room was laughing their asses off. At the same time, they turned back to their food, making it seem as if their dinner was the most interesting thing in the universe.

Lance had a chance. Lance had a chance! It was probably unlikely that Keith liked him back, but at least he knew that the other boy was interested in men. This must be a dream come true.

“Hey Keith.” Pidge choked out through her laughing fit.

“What.” Keith’s voice cracked.

“How did you know that you were gay?” There was silence. He seemed to be contemplating his answer before he looked directly into Pidge’s eyes.

“Who wouldn’t be gay for Lance? Have you seen his ass?” If Lance wasn’t blushing before, he was a tomato by now. 

He fell off his chair. 

Keith liked him. It wasn’t a dream. This was real life. His crush liked him back. Holy shit this isn’t a joke.

He could stay on the ground for the rest of his life, and he would be happy.

 

BONUS:

Lance didn’t stay on the ground forever. Instead, he jumped up from his position, and tackled Keith to ground. He smashed their lips together and felt even happier when Keith resist. 

One moment they were on the ground. The next moment, Lance was leading Keith to a bedroom, whichever one was closest to their current location. 

Everyone else was gasping for breath from laughing too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I always write a shitty setup, and everything goes from 0-100 real fast. This would never actually happen but whatever.
> 
> Season 3 left me sh00k. There was sooo much Klance! Also #notmyshiro
> 
> I was listening to Bon Iver while writing this so that's cool.. I also need to catch up with so much anime sned halp
> 
> Who would be down for a Haikyuu!! fanfic next? I have some ideas...
> 
> I'm sorry if there were any mistakes.
> 
> I really appreciate the comments and kudos my doods <3


End file.
